


Book cover for All Bets Are Off by Eryn

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Betting, Cover Art, M/M, Photoshop, teacher!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*throws OTW Fundraiser Multimedia Auction winner confetti*<br/><img/><img/><img/><img/><img/></p>
</div>This was an absolutely pleasure to do, so thank you Eryn for buying me! Poor Q definitely has his hands full *snickers*<p><b>Fic summary:</b> <i>Because they've proven once too often that they can't deal with modern tech, MI6 enrols the Double O's in a university computer science class. Of course sticking nine bored and horny men in a room full of university students is bound to go bad. Especially when the professor looks more like a TA and is actually a PhD student who's much too clever - and much too hot - for his boring job.</i></p>
<p>Tumbled here: <a href="http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/49960003411/book-cover-for-all-bets-are-off-by-eryn-throws">http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/49960003411/book-cover-for-all-bets-are-off-by-eryn-throws</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for All Bets Are Off by Eryn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all bets are off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767182) by [Eryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn). 



> *throws OTW Fundraiser Multimedia Auction winner confetti*  
> 
> 
> This was an absolutely pleasure to do, so thank you Eryn for buying me! Poor Q definitely has his hands full *snickers*
> 
>  **Fic summary:** _Because they've proven once too often that they can't deal with modern tech, MI6 enrols the Double O's in a university computer science class. Of course sticking nine bored and horny men in a room full of university students is bound to go bad. Especially when the professor looks more like a TA and is actually a PhD student who's much too clever - and much too hot - for his boring job._
> 
> Tumbled here: <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/49960003411/book-cover-for-all-bets-are-off-by-eryn-throws>


End file.
